


Embracing Darkness

by CloudySkyWars



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 'I never should have given you a chance.', Episode: s03e16 Altar of Mortis, Febuwhump, Gen, Mind Manipulation, febuwhump day 27, self doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars
Summary: Ahsoka is captured by the Son, and her deepest insecurities are revealed.
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138007
Kudos: 21
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Embracing Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> HI! This was written for Febuwhump Day 27: "I never should have given you a chance." Going to be honest, this one was kinda difficult to write just because I had difficulty with the prompt. But hey, it's here! The majority of the dialogue is from Season 3, Episode 16 of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Enjoy!

“He will come for me,” Ahsoka told the creature. It crawled closer to her face. 

“And, if he does not?” Its voice was gravelly, and Ahsoka could smell the creature’s foul breath due to its proximity. 

“He will!” she insisted. 

“What makes you so sure?” it asked, once again invading her space. Ahsoka didn’t respond and just stared at the ceiling. The creature moved, Ahsoka heard a mechanical whir, and then her hands were free. Ahsoka rubbed her wrists.

“Thank you,” she said. It crawled to the floor and stared up at her with its beady black eyes. 

“The chains, the chains are the easy part. It’s what goes on in here,” he gestured to his head. “that’s hard. Don’t you see, child?” It began circling her. “You are alone now. If you are to survive, you must forget your master.” The creature took her hand, and somewhere in the back of her mind, Ahsoka knew she should be resisting. But her head had begun to throb dully, and she didn’t think of resisting. She let out a groan.

“I don’t think I-” the creature suddenly bit down on her forearm,  _ through  _ the bracer. She grasped her arm in pain. “What have you done?” It grinned, and Ahsoka began to feel  _ wrong.  _

“You are  _ mine now,”  _ the creature growled, its voice suddenly deep. Ahsoka knew that voice.  _ No,  _ she thought. The haze in her mind got thicker, and she collapsed to her knees. The haze thickened, and thickened, and darkness crept along the edges of her senses. Ahsoka fell fully to the ground, and darkness took her.

In the confines of her mind, Ahsoka pushed back against the darkness. But it was whispering to her; sounding  _ so, so  _ convincing, and she felt her resolve weakening with every word. 

She saw herself arriving on Christophsis and meeting Anakin for the first time.  _ He hadn’t even wanted a padawan. Hadn’t wanted  _ her. She flashed back to Geonosis, where he spoke over her at every turn, because he  _ didn’t trust her.  _ She saw her failure over Ryloth, heard the words he didn’t say but knew he must have thought.  _ “I never should have given you a chance.”  _ He had never  _ wanted  _ her, never believed in her. Why did she believe he would rescue her?  _ He wouldn’t.  _ The creature was right; she was alone now. And with that thought, she embraced the darkness fully.

Ahsoka’s eyes shot open, glowing gold in the darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry this one was so short, but hey, it's here. On another note, there's only one day of Febuwhump left? Which is so weird? Anyways, thank you for reading! If you liked it, please consider leaving a comment, they really make my day!  
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cloudyskywars)


End file.
